7teenseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Music from 7teen
This is a list of music—"featured," mentioned, or otherwise—from the comedy-drama fanfiction series 7teen by Jupiter Queen. The genres of the music most definitely vary and some songs can be listed under several different episodes. Generally, however, the soundtrack to 7teen will remain within the genres (and subgenres) of alternative, pop, electronic, and hip-hop. If you would like to hear a song, there will be links to the tracks via YouTube or SoundCloud. Also, the songs that are explicit will be marked as such for those who are sensitive about that sort of thing. Season One Music from "One Year, Another Summer" # Boys by Sky Ferreira (from Night Time, My Time) # No Better by Lorde (from Pure Heroine Extended) # New in Town by Little Boots (from Hands) # 212 by Azealia Banks and Lazy Jay (from 1991 – EP ''and ''Broke with Expensive Taste) Explicit # Me Plus One by Annie (from Anniemal) # Last Night by Niki & The Dove (from Instinct) # Happy with Me by HOLYCHILD (from MINDSPEAK – EP) Music from "Meddle" # I Like You by Katy B (from Little Red) # I Know UR Girlfriend Hates Me by Annie (from All Night – EP) # Meddle by Little Boots (from Hands) Music from "From the Runway with Love" # You’re in Love by Betty Who (from The Movement – EP) # Power Trip by J. Cole and Miguel (from Born Sinner) Explicit # Bubblegum Bitch by Marina and the Diamonds (from Electra Heart) Explicit # Van Vogue by Azealia Banks and Machinedrum (from 1991 – EP) Explicit # Turquoise by Kilo Kish (from K+) # Rumour by Chlöe Howl (from Rumour – EP) Music from "The Love Club" # The Love Club by Lorde (from The Love Club – EP ''and ''Pure Heroine Extended) # Lost in My Bedroom by Sky Ferreira (from Ghost – EP) # Closer by Tegan and Sara (from Heartthrob) # Hypocrates by Marina and the Diamonds (from Electra Heart) Music from "Rolling Down the Hills" # Rolling Down the Hills by Glass Candy (from B/E/A/T/B/O/X) # I Think I’m Paranoid by Garbage (from Version 2.0) # Professional Suicide by Ladyhawke (from Ladyhawke) # 24 Hours by Sky Ferreira (from Night Time, My Time) # Falling by HAIM (from Days Are Gone) Music from "Controversy" # Television by Natalia Kills (from Trouble) Explicit # Digital Witness by St. Vincent (from St. Vincent) # Hanging on the Telephone by Blondie (from Parallel Lines) # Fri-end by Kate Nash (from Girl Talk) # Controversy by Natalia Kills (from Trouble) Explicit # Haters Anonymous by Sky Ferreira (from As If! – EP) # URL Badman by Lily Allen (from Sheezus) Explicit # Rumour by Chlöe Howl (from Rumour – EP) # Cherry Pickin by Kate Nash (from Girl Talk) # Complaint Department by Lykke Li (from Youth Novels) # Are You Satisfied? by Marina and the Diamonds (from The Family Jewels) # Oh No! by Marina and the Diamonds (from The Family Jewels) Music from "Just Another Saturday Night" # Saturday Night by Natalia Kills (from Trouble) # Back of the Van by Ladyhawke (from Ladyhawke) # Luxury by Azealia Banks (from Fantasea ''and ''Broke with Expensive Taste) # You’re the One (Odd Future’s The Internet Remix) by Charli XCX and Mike G (from True Romance Deluxe) # Grins by Charli XCX (from True Romance) # OctaHate by Ryn Weaver (from Promises – EP) # Don’t Fuck with My Money by Penguin Prison (from Penguin Prison) Music from "Miss Camaraderie" # Losing by Becky Hill (from TBA) # Miss Camaraderie by Azealia Banks and Lone (from Broke with Expensive Taste) # Say You’ll Be There by Spice Girls (from Spice) # Famous by Charli XCX (from Sucker) # Too Young to Remember by Florrie (from TBA) # Graffiti Soul by Kitten (from Like a Stranger – EP ''and ''Kitten) = Category:Browse Category:Music